Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Approved Archives: :Approved Archives 1-5 :[6] [7] [8] Declined Archives: :[1] Society Trainee Blanks ~ CBA 07:46, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Reupload added long-furred. 23:56, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Try and make the bottom few fur pixels on the underside of the long-furred match better with the rest of them? :) (there's just this one in particular that stretches out too far, imo) I don't know what you mean. Where on the underside? 02:57, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Erase the red, maybe add the blue Reupload Oh the tail! That's what I missed XD 01:29, July 15, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Willowstar (TC) (L) ~ For Approval I'll probably fix the shading later--I don't like it. And no commenting on that waste. 17:39, July 7, 2017 (UTC) re-up waste has been killed I think that there'd be more light on the < front leg going most of the way down, and the shading would stretch at least a little further up the face, to shade that ear so it doesn't look flat. Also, the shading could stand to be smoothed out :) I think the tip of the tail needs to be in shading. 23:44, July 7, 2017 (UTC) re-up 14:28, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Expand the light on the lower back to stretch > way, and smooth out the shading everywhere but the legs and tail :) Also try and curve the facial shading to give it more shape re-up Smudge/Blur overall shading more. 02:59, July 13, 2017 (UTC) re-up I got so confused and tried to upload feathersky here whoops. Try to smooth out the shading a bit - the upload doesn't show a huge difference. Also, extend the face shading up to the ear (so basically, all the way up), and curve the shading to the face so it doesn't shoot straight across re-up 15:06, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Smudge shading more, lighten then add some depth. It's looking more right now a darker patch of fur on the cat that happens to be on where the shading should be then the shading (:P if I explained it right ><) 06:03, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Fire (CG) ~ CBA FIRE! 02:53, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Can ye darken the shading some? Reupload 01:35, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Can you smudge out the mud some to make it more irregular/make it appear more like mud instead of spot-ish? Reupload 23:27, July 15, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Feathersky (W) ~ For Approval Define < earpink, and the > earpink appears too small and too solid. 03:00, July 13, 2017 (UTC) re-up I don't see any changes. 05:30, July 13, 2017 (UTC) re-up Make the > earpink bigger, stretch further down the ear. 23:24, July 13, 2017 (UTC) re-up I don't see the difference at all. Are you having upload problems? 06:04, July 17, 2017 (UTC) n't sure about ya'lls screens, but it looks like the ear-pink goes down to the bottom of what would be considered the ear, and some of mine have less, so I think it's okay Hmm, okay. Blur > earpink (unless my screen is bad O.o) 22:43, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Constructor ~ For Approval Spooky approved pose(love saying that). 05:42, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Can you position it so that either the paws are facing the same way as the rest of the body or vice versa? Also the back left paw (our left) is floating in the air, maybe make it the same level as the other paw? And this is a suggestion, but the lifted paw looks a little bit awkward, so you could have it like this, but like I said, it's a suggestion. I feel like the head is slightly too small, imo. Also, expand the < back leg (since it looks a little skinny) and add a haunch line if you could Reupload lots of work to do. That's why I'm doing short-furred first. 01:46, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Add a little bit of a chest line to cut across the > front leg, and thin the base of the tail slightly Reupload 01:03, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Ginger (Ki) ~ CBA O.o I'll get waste next upload. 23:31, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Next Upload :D 06:06, July 17, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Glow (CG) ~ For Approval 06:12, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Reupload Define shading and fixed mud O.o 06:15, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Try and make the stripes a little more natural. I know this is dropbox based, but in reality, the stripes on the < flank wouldn't just be broken straight across vertically and then merge onto a leg that has them horizontally. There would be some merge, imo. Also, smudge out the mud on the paws a lil' more :) Roseheart (K) ~ For Approval why the heck am I so busy in the middle of summer Lighten shading a bit. 22:45, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded